fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa Numbers
The Peppa Numbers were Dr. Kojiro Peppa's personal robot masters. Although he, through an alias, built hundreds of robot masters for clientele, he also utilized many he had built for his own personal domination conquests. Even in times of required rushing of plans, he would occasionally have some of the robot masters he sold kill all witnesses and convert itself into one of the Peppa Numbers -- unless this occurs they are not considered within the parameters of the Numbers, and are instead referred to under Kojiro's alias. Members Funnel Man 2012.png|DPN 001 Funnel Man Gladius Man.png|DPN 002 Gladius Man Nunchaku Man.png|DPN 003 Nunchaku Man Acid Man Sprite.png|DPN 004 Acid Man No Image Available.png|DPN 005 Pendulum Man No Image Available.png|DPN 006 Web Man Snow Man.png|DPN 007 Snow Man Nanite Man.png|DPN 008 Nanite Man Rush Man.png|DPN 009 Rush Man No Image Available.png|DPN 010 Bell No Image Available.png|DPN 011 Paprika No Image Available.png|DPN 012 Thruster Man Cave Man.png|DPN 013 Cave Man No Image Available.png|DPN 014 Panda Man Edamame Man.png|DPN 015 Edamame Man No Image Available.png|DPN 016 Talon Man No Image Available.png|DPN 017 Traffic Man No Image Available.png|DPN 018 Boogie Man No Image Available.png|DPN 019 Peppercorn No Image Available.png|DPN 020 Gladius Man β No Image Available.png|DPN 021 Lycan Man Grape Man.png|DPN 022 Grape Man No Image Available.png|DPN 023 Tolley Man No Image Available.png|DPN 024 Split Man No Image Available.png|DPN 025 Door Man No Image Available.png|DPN 026 Shammy Man No Image Available.png|DPN 027 Mobile Man No Image Available.png|DPN 028 Reich Man No Image Available.png|DPN 029 Pasilla No Image Available.png|DPN 030 Oni Man Poison Man.png|DPN 031 Poison Man No Image Available.png|DPN 032 Tippe Man No Image Available.png|DPN 033 Singularity Man No Image Available.png|DPN 034 Worm Man Barrel Man.png|DPN 035 Barrel Man Eel Man.png|DPN 036 Eel Man No Image Available.png|DPN 037 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 038 Jalapeño No Image Available.png|DPN 039 Recoil No Image Available.png|DPN 040 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 041 Floatop Man No Image Available.png|DPN 042 Pulse Man No Image Available.png|DPN 043 Power Man No Image Available.png|DPN 044 Mollusk Man No Image Available.png|DPN 045 Cool Man No Image Available.png|DPN 046 Mail Man No Image Available.png|DPN 047 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 048 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 049 Tabasco No Image Available.png|DPN 050 Splash Man No Image Available.png|DPN 051 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 052 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 053 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 054 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 055 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 056 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 057 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 058 Cayenne No Image Available.png|DPN 059 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 060 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 061 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 062 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 063 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 064 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 065 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 066 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 067 Habanero No Image Available.png|DPN 068 Chrono Man No Image Available.png|DPN 069 Creation Man No Image Available.png|DPN 070 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 071 Flounder Man Harvest Man.png|DPN 072 Harvest Man No Image Available.png|DPN 073 Matter Man: Solid Man No Image Available.png|DPN 073 Matter Man: Liquid Man No Image Available.png|DPN 073 Matter Man: Gas Man No Image Available.png|DPN 073 Matter Man: Antimatter Man No Image Available.png|DPN 077 Nuke Man No Image Available.png|DPN 078 Sacrifice Man No Image Available.png|DPN 079 Sail Man No Image Available.png|DPN 080 Sal Man No Image Available.png|DPN 081 Stagnant Man No Image Available.png|DPN 082 Wreck Man Tempo.png|DPN 083 Tempo No Image Available.png|DPN 084 Glitch No Image Available.png|DPN 085 Holojiro No Image Available.png|DPN 086 Dig Man No Image Available.png|DPN 087 Triangle Man No Image Available.png|DPN 088 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 089 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 090 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 091 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 092 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 093 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 094 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 095 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 096 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 097 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 098 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 099 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN 100 UNSPECIFIED No Image Available.png|DPN Ω Pepper Man Category:Somarinoa Category:Mega Man Category:Affiliation Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Robots Category:Peppa Numbers